


Первый протокол

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, C-3PO as HK-47, C-3PO is full of surprises, Dark Leia Organa, Dismemberment, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Лея Органа попадает в переделку





	Первый протокол

Тяжелая дверь очень удачно падает прямо на преследователя, пытающегося под нее поднырнуть. Прямо на торс. Защищенный доспехом. 

Лея отшатывается к дальней стене, спина бандита хрустит, но не ломается, и дверь застревает.

Тело дергается в щели, Лея видит искаженное лицо за забралом шлема. Бластер выпадает из руки бандита, но слишком близко к щели — и слишком близко к дергающимся рукам. Убить он ее не убьет, а щиколотку раздавить может.

Лея судорожно оглядывается.

Из щели будут стрелять. В щель, чтоб ее, швырнут гранату — и все. Нужно немедленно убираться отсюда — но некуда. То, что на ее плане было отмечено шлюзом между частями станции, на деле оказалось складом. И позади только контейнеры.

Похоже, с тем самым ворованным сырьем, из-за которого она и оказалась в этой… сложной ситуации.

— Ох, ох, хозяйка, мы в беде!

С3РО — как только не потерялся во время их бега по коридорам, — всплескивает руками. Лея переводит дыхание и усмехается. Да, вот уж точно. Они точно в беде. Недаром с утра ей хотелось вместо положенного по дипкодексу платья залезть в броню и шлем надеть. Черный, смеется в голове истерика. Ну да, где-то так.

Но кто мог подумать, что рутинный визит представителя Сената Новой Республики в шахтерские миры обернется… вот этим? Дипприемы, визиты, один разговор, второй, странности, небольшое, совсем небольшое расследование… Сила, она и представить не могла, на какую аферу натолкнулась практически случайно. А сейчас ее здесь убьют, вместе с теми, кто на эту аферу ее и навел, — какое несчастье, пираты совсем от рук отбились… — и все продолжится. И никто ничего не узнает…

— Хозяйка, — говорит С3РО, — мы правда в очень-очень большой беде?

— Правда, — вздыхает она, оценивающе смотря на все еще дергающегося бандита в щели. Если бы подцепить его винтовку и подтянуть к себе… Как-то ведь у Люка это получалось… Но Силы она сейчас совсем не чувствует. Только боль в отбитых коленях и в ободранных запястьях.

— Хозяйка, вы разрешаете активировать первый протокол?

— Что? 

С3РО стоит очень прямо, никаких привычных суетливых движений и никакой паники в синтезированном голосе.

— Что за первый протокол?

— Защита хозяйки становится первым приоритетом, — отвечает робот. — Вы разрешаете?

Хуже, думает Лея, точно не будет. 

— Разрешаю.

В ее знакомом до каждой заклепки роботе что-то меняется. Что-то сдвигается. Он поворачивается… плавно.

Идет к затихшему бандиту, придавленному дверью. Под дверь вкатывается ожидаемая Леей граната, С3РО, не останавливаясь, подхватывает ее и отправляет назад в щель. Хватает тело бандита за плечи и дергает.

Что-то хрустит и лопается, и дверь падает в пазы. Вздрагивает — граната разорвалась с той стороны, понимает Лея. 

— Предложение: вам следует надеть броню, — говорит С3РО не своим голосом. — Поправка: она загрязнена. Увы. Очень жаль.

Лея подходит ближе.

Тело бандита лежит на полу, раскинув руки. Половина тела. Из ошметков комбеза торчат осколки костей и раздавленные петли кишок. По бетону расплывается лужа дерьма и крови, — но крови совсем мало, разорвало его, когда он уже был мертв. Искаженное гневом и болью лицо скалится за Лею из-за шлема, таращит пустые глаза.

— Наручи, пожалуй, — говорит Лея спокойно. Ее даже не тошнит. Голова звенит, и кажется, что все вокруг не совсем реально. — И нагрудник. Но шлем я не надену.

— Согласие: он испортит хозяйке прическу.

Наручи у бандита хорошие, самоадаптирущиеся. Лея снимает их с инертной мертвой руки, подумав, стягивает и перчатки — ну а вдруг… Перчатки сужаются по ее кисти, остаются немного свободнее, чем надо бы, но лучше, чем ничего. Нагрудник неудобен, сильно стягивает грудь, но сойдет. Терпимо. Жаль, что шлем весь залит изнутри кровью и слюной, не отчистить.

— Как будем выбираться?

— Предложение: приподнять дверь и выпустить меня вперед. После очистки плацдарма изменить дислокацию.

— Ты говоришь, будто боевой дроид, — Лея подбирает винтовку бандита, взвешивает на ладонях и отдает в протянутые будто в нетерпении руки дроида. Тяжелая, ей нужно что-то полегче.

— Информация: личность первого протокола базируется на личностной матрице боевого дроида HK-47. Утверждение: лучшего боевого дроида в галактике нет.

Лея улыбается.

— Осталось это доказать.

— Уязвленное восклицание: обязательно, хозяйка!

…Он доказывает. Когда он говорит, что плацдарм очищен, и Лея выбирается из-под двери, то в коридоре действительно нет ничего живого. Только изломанные тела. Некоторые — разорваны в клочья, явное прямое попадание гранаты.

Она едва не спотыкается о чью-то голову в шлеме, и дроид пинком отшвыривает голову подальше. Лея смотрит, как она катится, подпрыгивая, разбрызгивая капли крови, и отворачивается. Осторожно перешагивает чью-то руку. Подбирает подходящий по размеру ствол, вынув его из скрюченных мертвых пальцев.

И пояс с гранатами прихватывает у почти целого трупа — пригодятся.

— Сожаление: опять ни одного чистого шлема.

— Ну, что ж поделать, — говорит Лея, пристраивая пояс на бедрах. Что жаль, так это что ни одна пара сапог ей не подойдет. — Пойдем, пора выбираться отсюда.

— Утверждение: с удовольствием!

Спустя два часа они выходят к своим. Лея очень устала — с одной стороны. С другой же… 

Нет, она не будет об этом думать. Не будет.

О том, что у нее получилось оттолкнуть гранату взглядом — в самый последний момент. 

И о том, как это упоительно — бежать сквозь огонь противника, зная, понимая, как двигаться, как стрелять, чтобы никто и ничто не достало тебя.

…Не будет.

***

Как только они выходят к своим, С3РО замолкает и вновь заговаривает, только когда они оказываются в ее покоях, на ее защищенном корабле — и уже в гипере.

Лея сидит в халате с датападом в руках и тупо смотрит на экран. В голове пусто.

— Утверждение: хозяйка — прекрасный воин.

Лея вздрагивает, поднимает голову. С3РО очистили от крови, и он кажется совсем обычным… Но…

— Спасибо.

— Вопрос: у хозяйки тоже есть личность первого протокола?

Лея морщится.

— Как видишь.

— Вопрос: деактивировать первый протокол?

Лея кивает, и робот меняется снова.

— Ох, создатель, — всплескивает он руками, — этот грубиян HK вас не обидел?

Лея качает головой.

— С3РО… а сколько всего у тебя протоколов?

— Шесть! — гордо заявляет робот. — Но не беспокойтесь, хозяйка, остальные куда приятнее, чем грубиян HK! Хозяйке плохо?

— Нет, — Лее беспричинно смешно. — Хозяйка просто устала.

— Хозяйке нужно деактивировать первый протокол и отдохнуть, — заявляет С3РО.

— Да, — говорит Лея. — Непременно.

Если всмотреться в ее отражение в датападе, то видно, что в ее зрачках притаились золотые искры. 

Лея закрывает глаза.

Ей нужно отдохнуть. Деактивировать… первый протокол. И все будет как прежде. Ведь будет же?

Конечно. Конечно будет.


End file.
